1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to boat hulls used on power boats to lock the hull to the water during different maneuvers of the boat. And more particularly, this invention relates to techniques for locking the boat to the water during turning or boat performance at various boat speeds and the elements that effect such boat performance for varying boat lengths.
2. Description of Related Art
Deep V-shape hulls are commonly known in boat construction technique. Examples of V-shape boat designs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3117,544 issued to H. L. Schoell on Jan. 14, 1964, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,233,920 issued to Forrest L Wood et al. on Nov. 18, 1980, and 4,465,009 issued on Aug. 14, 1984. Typical deep V-shape constructions include a center running surface flanked outward with a plurality of chines to form intermediate and outer running surfaces. A properly constructed V-shape bottom boat cuts through the water, displacing it on each side of the hull. Deep V-shape constructions are adequate for cutting through waves in water. However, due to the relatively large V-shape hull area, a great amount of drag is exerted at lower speeds. Further, V-shape hull constructed boats require that the center of gravity of the boat be well aft of amidships for high speed planing. Thus, the V-shape hull has a tendency to operate with the bow up at low speeds.
At any speed when the V-shape hull boat is turned, the boat hull lays over to one side. As the boat lays over, it has a tendency to skip on the water creating an uncontrolled turn. The harder the boat is turned, the greater the uncontrollability of the turn.
Another drawback of V-shape hull or bottom boats is that they develop spray when the boat hull displaces water. This spray often splashes up the side of the boat onto passengers.
One common V-shape hull design exhibits a deep sharp V-shape at the bow of the boat along with a variety of contours at the transom to provide stern lift at slow speeds. This hull design creates a large surface area that contacts the water when the boat is turned. An inherent problem with this large surface area is that the water surface on which the boat turns does not always remain constant. Consequently, when a boat with a lifting structure at its stern is turned in choppy water, the water may hook the bow resulting in a dip or a spin.
To assist in turning maneuvers, V-shape hull designs reduce the degree of V-shape angle at the transom. However, the reduced degree of angle at the transom increases water impact on rough water causing a harder, less than comfortable ride.